Frieza
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Final Form= |-|100% Power= |-|Mecha Frieza= |-|Golden Frieza= Summary Frieza is the leader of the Planet Trade Organization and the son of King Cold, who, unopposed, ruled over the majority of the Seventh Universe for decades. Born with an abnormally high power level due to his status as a mutant and a hybrid, Frieza is a prodigy who never needed to train even a single day in his life to access his phenomenal power. Due to his fear of the legendary, apocryphal form known as Super Saiyan, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and eradicated the Saiyans, keeping only a few alive, most notably, the young prince Vegeta, for his own uses. His actions are a catalyst for nearly everything that happens in the original Dragon Ball, and due to this, he can be seen as the most personal and important antagonist of the series. Ultimately, in a showdown with Goku on Namek, he ends up causing the Super Saiyan transformation he feared so much, leading to his own downfall. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | High 5-A | High 5-A | Low 4-C | 4-B | 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Frieza / Freeza / Freezer Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Over 70 years old Gender: Male Classification: Hybrid Mutant "Frieza Race" Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Marksman (Killed three Saiyan snipers with death beams even without watching), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki; at first, he needs a scouter to do so, but he eventually figures out how to do it himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Paralysis Inducement (Can trap opponents within his Imprisonment Ball, in which they cannot move), Power Mimicry (Copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate and carry objects), Explosion Manipulation, Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power, and can transform into his higher forms to release his true power), Immortality (Type 2; Frieza can survive things such as being cut in half or even diced to pieces, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Regeneration (High-Low when transforming into his final form; Frieza regenerated his tail after transforming), Cyborgization (Partial as Mecha Frieza), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation | All previous abilities, Pressure Point Blasts, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Held back and survived Sidra's destruction energy) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Casually destroyed Planet Vegeta) | Dwarf Star level (Is vastly superior to his first form) | Dwarf Star level (Easily stomped Piccolo, who had previously matched him in his second form) | Small Star level (In his true, final form, Frieza can overpower Vegeta, who was stronger than his previous forms, without exerting himself in the slightest, easily overpower Goku with less than 50% of his power, and match him as a Super Saiyan at 100%. He's even stronger as Mecha Frieza, but still no match for Future Trunks) | Solar System level (Far stronger than Tagoma, and easily defeated Gohan with a barrage of Death Beams) | Universe level (Clashed with Goku, and casually defeated Roselle, Murichim, Jimeze and Frost in the Tournament of Power) | Universe level (Slightly stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku at first, and after his mental training in Hell, he grew in power to match a much stronger Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Universe level+ '(Likely trained after the Tournament of Power and managed to survive being manhandled by an enraged Super Saiyan Broly for one hour straight. Viewed as a threat by Vegeta, who believed he needed to keep training so as to not be surpassed and eventually killed by him) 'Speed: FTL (Comparable in speed to Vegeta after his Zenkai boosts) | FTL (Kept up with Piccolo) | FTL (Easily toyed with and blitzed Piccolo) | FTL+ (At 50% of his power, Frieza is comparable to Goku with Kaio-ken x20), higher at 100% (Much faster than before, and can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku) | At least FTL+ (Faster than Super Saiyan Gohan) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Massively FTL+ '(Could somewhat keep up with Super Saiyan Broly) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class | Small Star Class (Effortlessly brutalized Vegeta with a tiny fraction of his power, and dissipated Goku's Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha with a single hand at 50%) | Solar System Class | Universe Class | Universe Class '''| '''Universal+ Durability: Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level (Traded blows with Piccolo) | Dwarf Star level | Small Star level (Tanked a Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha from Goku with only light injuries at 50% of his power, and went on to survive his Spirit Bomb, trade blows with him as a Super Saiyan, and survive being blasted into Namek's core and having the planet explode with him inside of it after being completely drained of ki) | Solar System level | Universe level | Universe level '| '''Universe level+ '(Survived getting beaten around by Broly for an entire hour) '''Stamina: Extremely high. Frieza's endurance is extraordinary, as demonstrated in his long, painful battle with Goku. Even after taking a Spirit Bomb head-on, Frieza still had enough stamina to keep on going and fight against Goku as a Super Saiyan, powering up to 100% and matching him in power. However, due to Frieza's inexperience with the form, at 100%, Frieza's ki is rapidly drained. Even so, he can endure being severely injured during his fight with Goku and ultimately even being cut in half and blasted into Namek after being completely drained of ki, going on to survive its explosion. After he first gains the form, Golden Frieza drains stamina rapidly and thus cannot be maintained for long, but he eventually grows to master the form and grow past this weakness. Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His scouter and hoverchair. Intelligence: As the tyrannical ruler of much of Universe 7, Frieza is an intelligent and cunning leader who maintained his iron grip over his territories through the use of terror and the effective deployment of his troops. In combat, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant capable of fighting on par with the likes of Goku even when playing around, and he is very well-versed in the use of ki and ki blasts, replicating and improving upon Krillin's Kienzan with his own homing variant. However, for all of his skill, Frieza is incredibly overconfident and isn't used to utilizing his full power. Due to his arrogance and obsession with revenge, he rushed to fight Goku immediately after achieving his Golden Form, putting no time into mastering the form to avoid the ridiculous amounts of energy it drains. Weaknesses: Frieza is extremely overconfident and sadistic, preferring to drag out an opponent's suffering over time and humiliate them rather than kill them instantly, even when such a thing is fully possible for him. Due to his inexperience with the form, at 100% power, Frieza rapidly drains his ki and cannot fight in this form for long, and his Golden form has the same weakness before he masters the form during his mental training in Hell. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Possessing such ridiculous strength at birth that there were few who could match him, Frieza is a horrifically powerful mutant hybrid of his race whose power is so great that to properly control it, he had to create lesser, weaker forms to restrain himself and his power. He is incredibly skilled in the use of ki, though his ignorance to its spiritual side meant that he didn't know how to sense ki at first. *'Death Ball:' After gathering ki in the shape of a sphere with a single fingertip, Frieza creates a large and extremely powerful energy sphere that can easily destroy planets. His expertise in the technique allows him to restrain it to instead put a planet on a timer towards destruction if he so pleases. Its most powerful variant is the Supernova, a massive, sun-like sphere of energy that takes some time to charge but that has immense power. As Golden Frieza, he upgrades this technique into the even more powerful Golden Death Ball. *'Death Beam:' Frieza's favored finishing technique, a small, highly concentrated beam of ki fired from the fingertip with enough force to easily punch through an opponent's body. Frieza often uses this technique to torture his opponents before finishing them off, and can use it with great precision. He can fire many of them in quick succession, overwhelming his opponents with a barrage of high power attacks. After his mental training in Hell, Frieza gained such control over his ki that his Death Beams can home in on opponents. *'Death Psycho Bomb:' By launching a small, invisible sphere of ki into his opponent, Frieza can force them to rise into the air as the sphere expands within them, ultimately exploding and destroying them from the inside. *'Death Saucer:' A technique similar to Krillin's Kienzan, though Frieza can make two of these discs at once and throw them at opponents. They home in on targets, making them difficult to escape, but Frieza's overconfidence makes it very possible that he will lose track of them and end up cutting himself in half by accident. *'Death Wave:' Frieza is able to gather ki in his fingertips before releasing it with a sweep of his arm, slicing through his surroundings with a thin, razor-sharp blade of energy. *'Imprisonment Ball:' Frieza can trap his opponent within a sphere of ki, preventing them from escaping, and while they're trapped within, he can toy with them, kicking them around like a ball before ultimately kicking them into the ground, causing a massive explosion. This explosion is so powerful that it creates a vacuum, sucking everything nearby to its center. *'Nova Strike:' After surrounding himself in a sphere of ki, Frieza launches himself at his opponent and slams into them with devastating force. *'Cage of Light:' Golden Frieza fires many Death Beams from his fingers in several directions in order to form a cage. The beams act as bars, limiting his opponent's movements, but Frieza cannot maintain this for long. Mutant Hybrid Physiology: Among his race - known only as Frieza Race - Frieza possesses a phenomenally high level of power and cruelty unseen even in his father, King Cold, due to his extreme mutations. His power is such that even without any training, he is on the same level of power as his father and could easily overpower any who dared oppose him. However, in his true, final form, Frieza lacks much control over his power, and thus to restrain himself and keep his power under control, he created a set of three lower transformations, each weaker than the last. As he transforms, more and more of his power shows through, until he reaches his final form, regenerating minor wounds in the process, and unleashing the full, terrifying force of his power. Due to his general lack of experience, however, he cannot properly control himself at 100% of his power, lacking stamina and control, and thus cannot maintain the form for long. Frieza's most striking trait, however, is his ridiculous survivability, which even the other members of his family lack. He is able to survive being bisected by his own attack and being blasted into Namek, which exploded shortly after, despite being completely drained of ki in the process, and when he was resurrected by Shenron, he appeared as the several bits of himself that Trunks had cut him into. From there, he was resuscitated and fully healed by a Medical Machine despite his injuries. He can also survive in the vacuum of space. *'Ultimate Evolution:' Due to his mutant nature and abnormal power level, Frieza possesses a unique and highly powerful transformation that he discovered after training for the first time in his life, also known as Golden Frieza. In this form, Frieza's power is boosted significantly, but it initially was a huge drain on his energy, causing him to rapidly start losing power as he hits his limit, and ultimately losing the form. After his mental training in Hell, Frieza was able to master the form and circumvent this weakness entirely. Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form | Final Form / Mecha Frieza | First Form (Dragon Ball Super) | Final Form (Dragon Ball Super) | Golden Frieza | Post Tournament of Power Others Notable Victories: Future Trunks (Dragon Ball) Trunks' Profile (ToP Frieza vs DBS Trunks) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (Golden Frieza (Broly-arc) fights against Ultra Instinct -Sign- Son Goku (ToP-arc). Both Low 2-C) Caulifla (Dragon Ball) Caulifla’s Profile (Both were 3-A. Golden Frieza vs Caulifla) Superman (Smallville) Superman's Profile (Clark was in his Full Power Unlocked key and Frieza was restricted to his First Form. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Android 17 (Dragon Ball) 17’s Profile (Both were 3-A) Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Goku Black’s Profile (Both were 3-A) Tohru Adachi (Persona) Tohru Adachi's profile (Frieza Post-Tournament of Power and P4U Adachi were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's Profile (SSB Vegeta during the beginning of the ToP and Golden Frieza after his training in Hell were used. Fight takes place in the Tournament of Power arena) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Chi Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Princes Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Sound Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2